Learning with Shigure!
by Kyonkichi-san
Summary: Shigure starts a private class at home for the gang, teaching them new words each day. A new chapter goes with a new letter and word. Let's see all the chaos and humor that will roll along with it. DISCONTINUED.
1. Introduction

**Learning with Shigure!**

**Summary: Shigure starts a private class at home for the gang, teaching them new words each day. A new chapter goes with a new letter and word. Let's see all the chaos and humor that will roll along with it.**

**Rating: T**

Hello peeps! I've decided to start a new fanfiction to fill in some time that i have! So basically, this will be a story where you and the cast learns new words. So, to start things off, this will be the introduction chapter. I will be doing things in alphabetical order, so the first chapter will be a word starting with the letter 'A.'

At the end of each chapter, i will have a few choices of words for the next chapter in which you will vote for what word you want next. So, this week, you will review for the letter 'A.' Here are your choices:

**First Chapter: A**

- Addicted: Devoted or given up to a practice or habit or to something psychologically or physically habit-forming

- Angst: A feeling of anxiety or apprehension often accompanied by depression.

**The word with the most will be the winner. Also, if possible - could you please answer the poll in my profile? There is a four way tie, and it needs to be broken. Thanks! You'll be given a week to vote!**


	2. Chapter 1:: Angst

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and voted for the 'Introduction': -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, buyokitty, Murasaki-sama, Hiro Sohma, German Mickey, SMOKe13, Ratava100d.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.  
**

* * *

**Chapter one: Angst**

It was a bright Saturday afternoon, and that meant no school for the gang, or was it? The teen Sohmas; Sohma Hatsuharu and Sohma, Momiji, the School Student Council and Honda, Tohru and her friends were in her room playing a game of spin the bottle.

"It landed on you Orangey. Now, what do you want - truth or dare?" Uotani, the tall blonde girl asked.

"What!?" Exclaimed an outraged orange haired teen. "Since when I was playing?" he demanded.

"Since now, SO TRUTH OR DARE?" She asked for the second time.  
"I am not playing a stupid game like this!"

"Well, YOU ARE PLAYING NOW!"

The bickering between the two continued as the others watched them. Yuki was massaging his forehead with his eyes closed, Tohru was panicking - trying to stop the two fighting teens, Hanajima ate some rice balls that Tohru made, and the others watched in amusement.

"Look - YOU ARE PLAYING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Uo pounded her fist on the floor, which made a thudding sound.

"Hey, who wants more rice balls?" Tohru interjected, trying to change the conversation, but that seemed to not work as the noise only seemed to increase. It seemed to reach the max volume when the door suddenly burst open - presenting Shigure, who was wearing the usual dress robes.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make" He declared.

"Ah, Shigure-san!" Tohru stood up and bowed down repeatedly. "If it's about the noise, we're really sorry!"

"Don't worry Tohru, it's not about that." Shigure calmed the petite brunette. "What I'm going to say is... I'm starting a private class - teaching the students vocabulary words!"

He waited for applause from the teens but nothing came, except from Tohru.

"That's wonderful!" She commented. The second reaction came from Kyo. "So, who's going to be in your class, idiots?"

"No, of course not! YOU GUYS WILL BE MY STUDENTS!"

This seemed to catch their attention.  
"Excuse me?" Kyo questioned. "When did we agree to that?"  
"Yes, Kimi doesn't remember at all. Kimi doesn't want to go to private classes! That means more thinking and school for Kimi!" Kimi whined like a baby.

"Yun-yun! Do something about this! I will not put up with more hours of school!" Manabe said as he tugged on the end of Yuki's shirt.

"Hey, will you quit pulling my clothes?" He tried to pull his arm off of him but didn't succeed.

The noise seemed to increase and the only people being quiet were: Hanajima, Saki and Kuragi, Machi.

"Would you like to say anything Machi?" Yuki asked her.

She just stared at him, lost in what to say.

"Now, now everyone!" Shigure tried his best to calm everybody down. "This will be fun! Now, let's go down the living room and have our class there!"  
He exited the room to find that no one was following him.

"You guys are cruel!" He cried out as he re-entered the room. "Not even Tohru wants to come. I bet you guys all hate me!" He cried facedly but that seemed to look real to Tohru.

"Shigure-san! I'll come with you!" Tohru stood up from where she was sitting and went to stand by Shigure - who cheered up a bit knowing that Tohru was coming.

"If Tohru's going then I'm going!" Followed a hyped up Momiji.

"Well, looks like it will just be Tohru, Momiji and I. _Alone_, in a room. _Together._" He emphasized the words: 'Alone' and 'Together.' That seemed to catch the attention of Yuki and Kyo who found them standing next to Tohru.

"Yuki! Kyo! I'm glad you guys are coming! Now, who else wants to come?"

Following Tohru's lead, the others reluctantly rose from where they were sitting and stood by the others.

"Great! Now, let's go downstairs and start class!"

They made their way down the living room and when they arrived, they found that Ayame and Hatori were there as well.

"BROTHER!" Ayame dramatically called to his younger brother Yuki. He ran across the room and embraced him tightly, in which Yuki tried to slip out of, but sadly - he couldn't. After embracing each other or more likely Ayame embraced Yuki, for a couple more minutes, Shigure went to the middle of the room and told every one of his 'students' to sit down. After that was settled, he started his first class.

"Okay, so I will be addressed as 'Mr. Shigure' and nothing else! Now, I have two lovely assistants." He looked over to where Hatori and Ayame were. Hatori glared at him as Ayame gave him the thumbs up. "Their names are: Sohma, Hatori and Sohma, Ayame." Shigure gestured to them as he said their names.

"You will call me: MASTER AYAME!" he demanded as he made his way next to Shigure. Yuki slapped his head repeatedly; embarrassed of the way his older brother was acting.

As for Manabe, he seemed to enjoy the older one's immaturity. "Yes commander! I will now appoint to you as: MASTER AYAME!" He stood up and saluted to him, before sitting back down.

Next, it was Hatori was who walked by the other two. "Just call me Hatori-san." He said with no tone whatsoever. It seemed like he was dragged there by Shigure and Ayame.

After all the inrtoduction was done, Ayame and Hatori went to the room next door and wheeled in a whiteboard. Shigure took out a black dry-erase marker from his pocket and wrote the word 'anst' on the bored.

"Now," He said. "Who knows what the word anst means?"

No one answered or seemed to be interested in the conversation.

"Okay," Shigure continued. "I'll just call on someone then."

He looked around the room and decided to pick on Manabe, who was playing around with Kimi.

"Ah, Manabe! Will you tell us what angst is?"

"Sure, angst is about downtrodden teenagers thinking they're the only bloody people in the world who have it tough, and thinks that gives them an excuse to wallow in their own self-pity instead of actually doing something about their situation." He stated with energy. "Using it in a sentence, you can say: Hatsuharu was feeling depressed, so he listened to slipknot because they 'shared his pain.'"

"Uh, very nice way to phrase it. Except that you didn't use the word angst in your sentence."  
"AND, who said anything about me being in pain?" Haru asked who apparently went black. "Who said I was angry, who said I was DEPRESSED? Do you control my feelings, are you god?" He threatened Manabe who whimpered with fear.

"Geez, I was just kidding!"

"Okay, I will use it in my own sentence give my own definition.

"Angst: Often confused with anxiety, is an emotion that combines the unbearable anguish of life with the hopes of overcoming this seemingly impossible situation. Without the important element of hope, then the emotion is anxiety, not angst. Angst denotes the constant struggle one has with the burdens of life that weighs on the dispossessed and not knowing when the salvation will appear.

"I will now use it in a sentence: an airplane crashes into the side of a remote snow-covered mountain; those passengers that worry about their lives without hopes of survival only face anxiety. In contrast, those passengers who worry about their lives with hopes of survival but do not know when the rescue party will arrive face angst."

After he was done with small phrasing, Ayame clapped his hands with approval and the others stared blankly at him.

"Beautiful Shigure!" Ayame complimented.

"Okay, so now you guys will have an assignment! You guys will write your own situation of which angst takes place!"

Everyone groaned and complained that Saturday was 'free' day not 'do-more-school-work' day. After debating on the situation, it was decided that they do the assignment, but instead they all do it together as a group, in which they will present.

"Does that sound like a good idea?" Haru asked, after he tamed his black side. Everyone agreed with the idea, especially Kimi.

"Kimi likes this idea! It means less work for Kimi!"

And so everyone set to work. Yuki started it off and wrote a paragraph or two:

'Your letter came in the mail today.

I dropped it on my bed, unopened. The curved letters blurred and I jerked my eyes away, the taste of salt flooding my mouth from biting my lips too hard. I never wanted this. The firm bed pillowed my back when I curled up, miserable with this reminder that you were still alive. I became even more miserable that I couldn't tell you to stop writing.'

He ended it there and passed it onto Kyo who smirked at what he wrote and continued it.

'"I don't understand."

The space between us never closed, never disappeared. You asked me: "Why are you like this?"

You didn't believe me when I told you this was me.

"What happened?"

I'd tell you. But you smiled as if you knew better; clearly I drove you away because I feared commitment, because I shivered at the idea of being vulnerable. All I needed was love.

Unconditional love.'

He read it over to make sure it made sense and passed it to Tohru. When everyone was finally done scribbling and editing what others wrote, Yuki made the final draft in which he read a loud.

"'Your letter came in the mail today.

I dropped it on my bed, unopened. The curved letters blurred and I jerked my eyes away, the taste of salt flooding my mouth as tears slowly made its way down my face. I never wanted this; I never asked for it. The firm bed pillowed my back when I curled up, miserable with this reminder that you were still alive. I became even more miserable that I couldn't tell you to stop writing.'

'"I don't understand."

The space between us never closed, never disappeared. You asked me: "Why are you like this?"

You didn't believe me when I told you this was me.

"What happened?"

I'd tell you. But you smiled as if you knew better; clearly I drove you away because I feared commitment, because I shivered at the idea of being vulnerable. All I needed was love.

Unconditional love.

But I couldn't tell you otherwise. You disbelieved my rages, my tear-strained yowls, my hissed words, that all never quite slipped out of my lips. The nails dug into the couch leather instead of your skin, the teeth ground against one another, the taste of blood, not yours. I wanted you gone, and surely all I needed to do was wait.

I won't forgive you for laying claim to me; I won't be kept.

I can't forgive myself for, once upon a time, saying those three words.""

"Bravo, bravo!" Shigure applauded loudly along with Ayame and Hatori. He wiped a tear that formed at the corner of his eye with his finger. "Very well written, that was MARVELOUS! I can't wait until next class to see what your creative minds will stir up! Brilliant! Well then, you guys are excused!"

The gang looked at each other and talked about what happened.

"That, was actually fun!" Momiji said.

"Kimi wants to do it again!"

"Hey, even I enjoyed it." Kyo said to himself.

"So, we're doing this next week again?" Tohru asked everyone.

They all nodded their heads in agreement before going back upstairs to resume their game of "Spin the bottle.

* * *

**Okay, so that was Chapter one: Angst! So what did you guys think? Bland, need more dialog? This is my first time writing something like this so tell me what to improve on in a review! Here's for the next chapter: B - **

Boogie: a lively form of rock 'n' roll, based on the blues.

Bamboozle: to deceive or get the better of someone by trickery, flattery, or the like; humbug; hoodwink

**Please vote for one!**

* * *

**Credits to: **

_**German Mickey for giving the suggestion of Ayame teaching with Shigure!**_

_**Urban Dictionary for giving the definitions and sentences the gang gave!**_

* * *

**Extra! Small include of "Spin the bottle" Game"**

"So Kyon, what will it be? Will it be Truth, or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Okay. I dare you to take your shirt off!"

"Pfft, easy!"

Without hesitating, he took his shirt off. But then, this was a bad timing. The floor started to shake - Kagura.

"KYO-KUN!" Boomed a voice. Everyone's head shot up to find Kagura, standing by the door way.

"KYO-KUN!" Kagura ran across to where Kyo was sitting and wrapped her arms around him.

"Have some shame women!"

"Ooh - Kyo has a girlfriend!" Manabe exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

* * *

**ALSO, ANSWER THE POLL IN MY PROFILE - GENERAL ELECTIONS FOR MY NEW PEN NAME! THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 2:: Bamboozled

**Wow, chapter two already! It just shows how much I don't have a life, lol.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and voted for Chapter one: animeprincess32, xXJamie-chanXx, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, Murasaki-sama, Ratava100d, German Mickey, SMOKe13 and Hiro Sohma**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bamboozle**

The day came to an end, and Sunday came around the corner. As usual, Manabe and the others came over to Yuki's house to have their next class with Shigure.

"I can't wait to see what we'll do today!" Manabe exclaimed, as he jumped up and down with joy. "Are you excited Chibi-Suke?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Nao complained, presenting a fist to him.

"You're no fun!" Manabe cried.

"I don't even want to be here!" Nao complained even more. "You know what, I'm out of here!"

"No! Kimi doesn't want you to leave! Kimi wants you to stay! I know that you are only leaving because you are shy to tell Kimi that Kimi is pretty!"

"What? How'd you get that?" Nao jumped away from the shoji to where Kimi stood. "I am not shy, I am not short and I most definitely don't like you!"

"Well, Kimi thinks so. You're just shy to show it!"

Nao cringed with disgust and after debating for five minutes, he decided to stay.

"Yay! Kimi is happy now!"

"Yes, but your loud mouth is really irritating!" Kyo complained, since he was standing next to her.

"You like Kimi too, yes? That's why you are standing next to Kimi?"

"What?! Hell no, I do not like you!"

"Of course you do! All guys love Kimi, they just don't know it yet!"  
"Will you guys just stop it already?" Yuki popped up between them, apparently stressed from all the noise that four people made. "You guys are arguing over something not worth arguing!"

"You like Kimi too, yes? And you think that this isn't dumb and you want to talk with Kimi too!"

Finally, someone seriously covered the situation.

"Look, we are here to learn and have fun. Not annoy the heck out of each other, got it?" Uo joined the crowd, Tohru and Hana following closely from behind. "Now, why don't you be all like Machi and sit down, as we wait for the writer to get his lazy butt over here."

Everyone quieted down and did as what was told. But, once they were all seated the noise increased again.

"Machi, do you like anyone?" Kimi asked her from out of the blue. "Kimi knows you do! So tell Kimi who you like!"  
Machi just stared at her, no expression on her face. "I don't like anyone." She softly stated.

"What, how could you NOT like someone?" Kimi whined. "Tell Kimi please, Kimi won't tell anyone! Kimi promises. Tell Kimi!" She started to shake Machi's body with great force.

"Kimi, don't do that to her!" Yuki, who was sitting next to them talking to Manabe, said.

"Machi doesn't want to tell Kimi who she likes!"

"Well, maybe she doesn't like anyone?"

"Yun-yun, do you like anyone?" Kimi released Machi, who sat back down like nothing happened.

"No Kimi, I don't." Yuki lazily answered her, amazed at how fast she could jump in topics.

At the other end of the group, Tohru and her friends, along with Momiji were playing a game of spin the bottle again.

"Okay blonde boy, truth or dare?" Uo asked the rabbit.

"Oh, I know - dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to run around the room screaming: "Yuki likes Tohru!""

Tohru blushed like a tomato and was at lost with words.

"Okay, I'll do that!"

The german boy got up and started to run around the room with tremoundes speed.

"YUKI LIKES TOHRU! YUKI LIKES TOHRU! YUKI LIKES TOHRU!" He screamed from the top of his lungs.

Yuki, who looked like he was going to fall asleep, nearly jumped when he heard what Momiji was screaming.

"What? Who said I liked Tohru!"

"YUKI LIKES TOHRU! YUKI LIKES TOHRU! YUKI LIKES TOHRU!"

The brunette and silver haired boy just stared and hid their blushing faces from their friends.

"I though you only loved me, Yuki." Haru kidded around with him, elbowing him in the ribs.

When things looked like they were about to get out of control, the Mabudachi trio entered the room. Ayame and Hatori wheeled in the whiteboard as they followed closely behind Shigure.

"Okay class!" Shigure started. "Today's word is bamboozled!"

Everyone started to laugh, except for Hana, Machi and Hatori who took things much more seriously.

"So, can anyone tell me what it means?"

"Ooh, ooh! I know, pick me!" Manabe excitedly moved around where he was sitting, swinging his arms in the air.

"Manabe?"

"Bamboozle means to be tricked or cheated. And then, you can say it in a sentence by saying: "Yuki was bamboozled by me when I told him that there was a fire in the school, when there really wasn't.""  
"Can you please stop using people as part of your sentence?" Yuki complained to him, not enjoying that he was being picked on.

"Okay, excellent! So, as usual - make up a story that revolves around being bamboozled!"

This time, Manabe started things off and wrote:

'One day an out of work boy named: Manabe visited the zoo and attempted to earn some money as a street performer. As soon as he starts to draw a crowd, a zoo keeper grabs him and drags him into his office. The zoo keeper explains to the mime that the zoo's most popular attraction, a gorilla, has died suddenly and the keeper fears that attendance at the zoo will fall off.'  
Passing the paper around the circle, it finally came to the last person: Yuki.

'The lion gathers itself and prepares to pounce. Manabe was so scared that he begins to run round and round the cage with the lion close behind. Finally, the mime starts screaming and yelling, "Help me, help me!", but the lion is quick and pounces. He soon finds himself flat on his back looking up at the angry lion and the lion says, "Shut up you idiot! Do you want to get us both fired? You know what - I've been bamboozled. The manager told me that there wasn't going to be anyone else in an animal costume! And here you are - in a costume!"'

After reading the whole story over, he handed it to Shigure who read it aloud.

"One day an out of work boy named: Manabe visited the zoo and attempted to earn some money as a street performer. As soon as he starts to draw a crowd, a zoo keeper grabs him and drags him into his office. The zoo keeper explains to the mime that the zoo's most popular attraction, a gorilla, has died suddenly and the keeper fears that attendance at the zoo will fall off.

He offers him a job to dress up as the gorilla until they can get another one, and so he accepts the position.

So, the next morning Manabe puts on the gorilla suit and enters the cage before the crowd comes. He discovers that it's a great job. He can sleep all he wants, play and make fun of people and he draws bigger crowds than he ever did as a mime. However, eventually the crowds tire of him and he tires of just swinging on tires. He begins to notice that the people are paying more attention to the lion in the cage next to his. Not wanting to lose the attention of his audience, he climbs to the top of his cage, crawls across a partition, and dangles from the top to the lion's cage. Of course, this makes the lion furious, but the crowd loves it.

At the end of the day the zoo keeper comes and gives the boy a raise for being such a good attraction. Well, this goes on for some time, Manabe keeps taunting the lion, the crowds grow larger, and his salary keeps going up. Then one terrible day when he is dangling over the furious lion he slips and falls, and he became terrified.

The lion gathers itself and prepares to pounce. Manabe was so scared that he begins to run round and round the cage with the lion close behind. Finally, the mime starts screaming and yelling, "Help me, help me!", but the lion is quick and pounces. He soon finds himself flat on his back looking up at the angry lion and the lion says, "Shut up you idiot! Do you want to get us both fired? You know what - I've been bamboozled. The manager told me that there wasn't going to be anyone else in an animal costume! And here you are - in a costume!"

"Nice, but I think the other one was better. Well then - class dismissed!"

* * *

**Okay, now you need to vote for C: **

**-Crazy: mentally deranged.**

**-Conceited: having an excessively favorable opinion of one's abilities and/or appearance.**

**Please review and answer the poll in my profile, thanks!  
**


	4. Chapter 3:: Conceited

**Third chapter is up - really, I have no life.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and voted for Chapter two: OcGoddess, AliaraGen, animeprincess32, buyokitty, UltimateShipper2008, Murasaki-sama, Ratava100d, German Mickey, snoopykid2991, SMOKe13 and Hiro Sohma**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Conceited**

Monday afterschool, the gang headed to Shigure's house. This was now a drill for them as they entered their third day of learning.

"I've never been so excited to learn before, this is a first!" Manabe said, trying to start a conversation from the silent group. The rice ball and her friends were in the front, silently whispering to each other, Yuki was to the left of him, concentrating on where he was walking, Kimi was quite down today since every guy she flirted with said they didn't like her, Momiji and Haru were in the back as Nao and Machi were to the right of him.

"No one likes Kimi, everyone hates Kimi! Why doesn't anyone like Kimi?" She demanded.

"Probably guys don't like you because you have a loud mouth." Kyo though in his head, but he didn't say it out loud. Instead he said, "You can't force someone to love you, and you always can't expect things to be the way you want it to be." While saying this, he took a small glance at Tohru. Yuki saw this small action and laughed quietly to himself. Kyo apparently heard this and demanded an answer.

"What the hell rat boy, what are you snickering about?!"

"You know why I'm laughing. It's about something you did."

He snickered even more when Kyo's face started to blush a little.

"You guys are sharing a secret?" Manabe joined the conversation. "Tell me, tell me now!"

He jumped up and down like a child, causing everyone else to stop and stare at him.

"Stop acting like a baby Kakeru." Machi stated, looking away from him as she was embarrassed by his actions.

"Kimi wants to know the secret too!" She followed the actions of Manabe and she too, started to jump up and down.

"For the last time, there are no secrets!"

"Correction on that Kyo that was the first time you said that." Momiji said with pride.

"Why you little brat, I'm going to get you!" Kyo turned around and gave the poor bunny a noogie.

"Wah, someone - Kyo is picking on me!"

"Your whiny voice irritates me!"

"Kimi likes Momiji's voice! Kimi thinks it's cute!"  
"I think you're cute too!"

"Are you saying Kimi is cute? Kimi is flattered!" Her downcast mood went away and she went back to being her perky self.

"Hey, why don't you guys keep on moving?" Uo hollered as she, Tohru and Hana were already starting to walk. The others followed their lead.

"Chibi-suke, Kimi thinks you need to talk more!"

She ran over to him and gave him a bear hug.

"Get off me, stop calling me that and get away from me!" Nao yelled. He pushed Kimi away from him and brushed his uniform off, mumbling to himself about crazy girls these days.

"You hurt Kimi's feelings! Now apologize to Kimi!" She demanded.

"I am not going to apologize to a whiny, conceited brat like you!"

"You hurt Kimi's feelings; you're calling me a chair!"

Nao stared at her. It looks like Kimi didn't know what conceited meant, and she though it was a chair for some reason.

"Wait a minute, maybe you think of Kimi as a chair because you want to sit on Kimi?"  
She made a puppy pout face at him which disgusted him.

"HELL NO!"

"What! Are you saying you don't like Kimi?"

She was on the verge of tears when Momiji popped up from behind.

"Don't worry Kimi; I still think you're cute!"

Momiji held out his hand and grinned at her.  
"You want Kimi to hold your hand? Kimi is happy!"

She delightedly grabbed onto his hand, and she left it that way all the way to Shigure's house. No one realized this until they arrived at the home, in which Manabe blurted it out.

"I see secret lovers! Momiji and Kimi are holding hands!"

Everyone turned their heads to their direction with their mouth hung open.

"All you guys are jealous because you didn't have the chance to hold Kimi's beautiful hand!" Kimi shot at them.

"Who would want to hold hands with you?" Nao snorted.

Yuki rolled his eyes. Man, couldn't he see that someone was already holding her hand? He could have said something else.

When everything settled down, Shigure entered the room. This time, only Ayame was there to wheel the white board in.

"Hatori is busy today." Shigure told them. "Now, today's word is conceited. Does anyone know what it means, and can you use it in a sentence?"  
Nao's mouth hung open. "Just great, Kimi's going to find out what it really means now... what else could go wrong?" He thought in his head. To his horror, Kimi shot her hand up.

"Kimi knows what it is!" Shigure raised an eyebrow when she said "what it is" instead of "what it means." "Conceited is a chair and you can say it in a sentence by saying: "Nao said that Kimi is conceited!"

Nao's mouth dropped open; he wasn't expecting an airhead like her to remember that! Everyone else in the room gave him the: 'Good-luck-with-dealing-with-Kimi' face. He slapped his forehead in annoyance.

"Uh no Kimi, you are wrong."

"Kimi is wrong?" She blurted. "How is Kimi wrong?"

"You see Kimi," Shigure started. "Conceited is another word for being self centered..."

"Or, you can say it as: You think you're all that." Manabe added on. Nao shot him a glare that Manabe took as a joke.

"You think Kimi is self centered?" She faced Nao with a hurt look on her face. "Kimi thinks she is the most beautiful girl on this whole planet!"

"And you just said you're not conceited?" Nao thought in his mind. He really wanted to tell her this, but decided not to.

"Okay, you can pick on Nao later Kimi," Shigure told her. "Now, you guys can do your assignment! Same as usual - write up a story that revolves around the word 'conceited.'"

It was Nao who started things off this time. He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. He passed the paper around the group, and finally it was done. He took back the paper and read it aloud:

"A great king of a land far away in the East had a daughter who was very beautiful, but so proud and haughty and conceited, that none of the princes who came to ask for her hand in marriage was good enough for her. All she ever did was make fun of them.  
One time the king held a great feast and invited all her suitors. They all sat in a row, ranged according to their rank -- kings and princes and dukes and earls and counts and barons and knights. When the princess came in, as she passed by them, she had something spiteful to say to each one.  
The first was too fat: 'He's like a big blueberry,' she said.  
The next was too tall: 'What a toothpick!' she said.  
The next was too short: 'What a dumpling!' she said.  
The fourth was too pale, and she called him 'white shower.'  
The fifth was too red, so she called him 'cherry face.'  
The sixth was not straight enough; so she said he was like a green stick that had been laid to dry over a baker's oven. She had some joke to crack about every one. But she laughed most of all at a good king who was there.  
'Look at him,' she said; 'his beard is like an old mop; he shall be called Grisly-beard.' So the king got the nickname of Grisly-beard.  
But the old king was very angry when he saw how his daughter behaved and how badly she treated all his guests. He vowed that, willing or unwilling, she would marry the first man that came to the door.  
Two days later a travelling fiddler came by the castle. He began to play under the window and begged for money and when the king heard him, he said, 'Let him come in.'  
So, they brought the dirty-looking fellow in and, when he had sung before the king and the princess, he begged for a gift.  
The king said, 'You have sung so well that I will give you my daughter to take as your wife.'  
The princess begged and prayed; but the king said, 'I have sworn to give you to the first man who came to the door, and I will keep my word.'  
Words and tears were to no avail; the parson was sent for, and she was married to the fiddler. And for the rest of her life, she lived in sorrow – all because she was not wise enough to see the true beauty behind the faces of the prince. All she saw something that she didn't like to see something she didn't want."

Shigure applauded. "What a beautiful and conceited story!"

"I have never thought someone could be that conceited!" Ayame said with disgust.

"I know someone who's conceited." Yuki said, looking at Ayame. Everyone laughed except for the clueless snake.

"Why are you guys laughing?" He asked. Begging everyone to tell him, but no one did. Not even Shigure.

* * *

**Okay, so time to vote for the next chapter: D**

**- Dicker: A bargain.**

**- Doodle: To draw or scribble idly.**

* * *

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4:: Doodle

**I'm back from my trip! I was supposed to upload this on Thursday, but I was out.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and voted for Chapter three: UltimateShipper2008, SMOKe13, buyokitty, Ratava100d, OcGoddess, Murasaki-sama, German Mickey, Hiro Sohma and -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Doodle**

It was now a Tuesday, the third day of their lesson. Nao sure learned a thing from yesterday - do not use big words around Kimi.

"Come, pick up the pace people!" Manabe hollered to the group behind him. They were walking like turtles, it was amazing how someone like Manabe who was usually lazy, was actually eager to learn. "We don't want to be late to class!"

With that, he quickened his pace, everyone else not really caring how long they would take to get to Yuki's house.

"If only he could be like this with work at school." Yuki sighed. He turned to Machi who was next to him. "How about you Machi, are you having fun?"  
"Yeah..." She mumbled with no feelings. "It's okay I guess, it's nice to learn something new each day."

The others were having a conversation of their own.

"Who wants to hold Kimi's hand today?" Kimi hollered, raising her hand in the air and eagerly looking for a response from any of the guys near her. To her discourage none of them wanted too; that is except for a certain hyper bunny.

"I'll hold your hand Kimi!"

Kimi clapped her hands with joy and grabbed Momiji's hand.

"So..." Tohru said, trying to stir up a conversation with her friends. "What do you think today's word will be?"

"It looks like Shigure's going in alphabetical order so it has to be a word starting with the letter D." Kyo said. "So, I think the next word will be Dunce or something."

"Dunce? I think its dim-wit, because you're a dim-wit." Uo offered, shrugging her shoulders careleslly.

"What did you say, you damn Yankee?" Kyo threatened her with a fist.

But instead of answering him, she just went on to talking with Hanajima and Tohru.

"Hey, aren't you even going to answer my question?" Kyo yelled.  
"What's that orangey? I wasn't listening, tell it to me later. We're already here."

She gestured to the roof of the house that appeared before them.

As they entered the room, they did the usual - take there seat on the floor and wait for Shigure and Ayame to enter.

"Okay my hostages!" Shigure's voice boomed all over the room, startling Machi. "Our word for today is Doodle!"

He took out his black, dry erase marker and turned around, expecting to see a board in front of him - but there wasn't. He ran into the other room to find that Ayame was on the phone.

"Yes Tori, no fear for I will be there!" He hung up and ran out of the room, yelling to Shigure as he left. "Sorry Shigure, I have to help Hatori with something!"

Shigure just stared at where his assistant just was. "Did I do anything wrong?" He cried to himself.

"Well, I think you know how to spell doodle, so get to work then."

The usual procedures happened and this time, Kyo started the story and Tohru finished it off and read it.

"Class was boring as usual, and the Yankee, Uotani, doodled on a piece of paper. As the person next to her was smarter and took notes first before dazing into wonderland. After taking a paragraph worth of notes, he made a short, funny story. But, what he didn't know was that Uotani slipped her doodle and switched it with his notes.

Sadly, the teacher passed by the two and snatched Kyo's paper.

"Not paying attention in class Mr. Sohma?"

"I'm not the only one not paying attention! The damn Yankee isn't paying attention too!"

Uo looked up at the teacher innocently and said, "I am taking notes." She presented a piece of paper with the day's notes. Kyo's mouth hung open in shock and stammered in his sentence. "But, she was doodling a moment ago!"

"Do you mean that you were doodling?" The teacher motioned to the picture of an old lady with big lips and no eyes. "B-but I had noted earlier!"

Uo shaked her head with disbelief. How long will he take until he found out? "Wait." Kyo looked at her direction and snatched the paper. "She took my notes!"

"Really?" The teacher asked. "When was your name Arisa Uotani?" She pointed at the name on the paper. "B-but!" Kyo complained.

"Well, let's read what you wrote to the class."

She cleared her throat and read what he wrote aloud.

"A new sign in the Bank Lobby reads:

Please note that this Bank is installing new Drive-through ATM machines enabling customers to withdraw cash without leaving their vehicles. Customers using this new facility are requested to use the procedures outlined below when accessing their accounts.

After months of careful research, MALE and FEMALE procedures have been developed.

Please follow the appropriate steps for your gender:

MALE PROCEDURE

1. Drive up to the cash machine.

2. Put down your car window.

3. Insert card into machine and enter PIN.

4. Enter amount of cash required and withdraw.

5. Retrieve card, cash and receipt.

6. Put window up.

7. Drive off.

FEMALE PROCEDURE

1. Drive up to cash machine.

2. Reverse and back up the required amount to align car window with the machine.

3. Set parking brake, put the window down.

4. Find handbag, remove all contents on to passenger seat to locate card.

5. Tell person on cell phone you will call them back and hang up.

6. Attempt to insert card into machine.

7. Open car door to allow easier access to machine due to its excessive distance from the car.

8. Insert card.

9. Re-insert card the right way.

10. Dig through handbag to find diary with your PIN written on the inside back page.

11. Enter PIN.

12. Press cancel and re-enter correct PIN.

13. Enter amount of cash required.

14. Check makeup in rear view mirror.

15. Retrieve cash and receipt.

16. Empty handbag again to locate wallet and place cash inside.

17. Write debit amount in check register and place receipt in back of checkbook.

18. Re-check makeup.

19. Drive forward 2 feet.

20. Reverse back to cash machine.

21. Retrieve card.

22. Re-empty hand bag, locate card holder, and place card into the slot provided!

23. Give dirty look to irate male driver waiting behind you.

24. Restart stalled engine and pull off.

25. Redial person on cell phone.

26. Drive for 2 to 3 miles.

27. Release Parking Brake."

"Being sexist, Kyo? Well, you'll have an hour of detention after school to clear your mind."

He grumbled and made a fist to Uo.

"You, stop doodling in class!"

"And you stop making horrible notes. I mean, I can't even read what you wrote."

"Lesson learned: Do not sit by a person that doodles in class," Kyo thought in his mind."

"What the hell? Why'd you change the beginning, it's supposed to be the damn rat!"

"Stupid cat, don't put me in the story. I changed it to your name."

"Why you -"  
"Okay class dismissed then!" Shigure interrupted, trying his best to make them stop fighting, as to not breaking his house.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Energizer **

**Credit to German Mickey for giving me the idea for that chapter! Which brings up the topic: If you have a word that you want me to use, send it to me and I'll add it as an additional chapter in the end!**

**Note: I added a new section to my profile called: "Future Projects." Check it out! Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5:: Energizer

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed for chapter five: animeprincess32, Murasaki-sama, Ratava100d, buyokitty, B.D. Gerretson, AliaraGen and German Mickey**

* * *

**Chapter five: Energizer**

"Someone, Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji whined. Day five has arrived for them to learn with Shigure, and today's letter was...

"E for energizer!" said an over excited Shigure. "Now, I know energizer is not a word, but it sounds cool, so can anyone use it in a sentence?"  
As usual, the same person wanted to answer. "Oooh, me! Pick me, I have a sentence!" Said an also over excited Manabe, who was oblivious to the fact that he was the only one raising his hand.

"The bunny in the commercial of the energizer battery reminded me of how Momiji is hyper, just like a rabbit!"

The Sohmas and Tohru started to freak out.  
"Why a bunny, why can't it be something like a dog?" Tohru covered up, waving her arms up in the air. Yuki and Kyo tried calming her down, but it ended up turning into a fight.

"You stupid cat, you're making her panic more!" Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid, I don't see you doing anything!" Kyo shot back.

"I was just kidding, you guys are no fun!" Manabe pouted.

There was a sigh of relief, especially from Momiji.

"I see..." Shigure chuckled. "Well, get to work then."

"I wanna write the whole story!" Manabe exclaimed.

Everyone just nodded their heads and played a game of spin the bottle while he wrote the story.

"Truth." Momiji said, as the bottle landed on him.

"Okay bunny boy," Uo began. "I dare you to hop around the room like a bunny."  
Now the Sohmas and Tohru really started to panic, was this all a joke.

"Okay, I'll do that dare." Momiji said nervously, and began hopping all around the room. Meanwhile, Manabe had to make an announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement!"

"We don't care about your announcement!" Kyo shouted.

"Listen to my story!" He continued, as if Kyo didn't say anything.

"The title is: Catch a rabbit

"The LAPD, The FBI, and the CIA are all trying to prove that they are the best at apprehending criminals. The President decides to give them a test. He releases a rabbit into a forest and each of them has to catch it.

"The CIA goes in. They place animal informants throughout the forest. They question all plant and mineral witnesses. After three months of extensive investigations they conclude that rabbits do not exist.

"The FBI goes in.

After two weeks with no leads they burn the forest, killing everything in it, including the rabbit, and they make no apologies. The rabbit had it coming.

"The LAPD goes in.

They come out two hours later with a badly beaten bear. The bear is yelling: "Okay! Okay! I'm a rabbit! I'm a rabbit!"

"THE END!"

Everyone just stared at him like he was crazy and the Sohmas still remained stunned and nervous.

"What?" Manabe asked. "I was just using the bunny from the Energizer commercial!" He whined.

* * *

**Credit to German Mickey for the idea of this chapter.**

**Okay, so I won't be updating for a while, not until summer comes, this is June 4th for me.**

* * *

**Please vote for the next word: Chapter 6 Letter F:**

**-Flunk: to fail something, to flunk out.**

**-Fudge: subsitute for the 'f word.'**

* * *

**Thanks, please vote and review.**


	7. Chapter 6:: Fudge

**Thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chapter: Hiro Sohma, AliaraGen, Murasaki-sama, Ratava100d, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, UltimateShipper2008, animeprincess32, SMOKe13 and snoopykid2991.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Fudge**

"Now, who can tell me what the word 'Fudge' means?" Shigure asked the class, as they entered day six of their private class. As usual, Manabe eagerly raised his hand, and this time so did Tohru.

"Finally a new hand to call on!" Shigure cried out, as he pointed at Tohru for an answer.

"Fudge is chocolate right?"

"Wrong!" Manabe yelled at her face. "Fudge is the F word!"

"What is the F word?" Tohru asked with a confused face. "I thought fudge is chocolate?"

"No it's not!" Manabe whined. "Chocolate is chocolate!"

"You guys are both right!" Shigure yelled over Manabe. "Fudge can be the F word, and it also can mean chocolate."

"What is the F word Shigure-san?"  
Uo, Yuki and Kyo immediately went by her side and tried to distract Shigure from telling her profranity free tongue and ears the meaning of the F word.

"Why, the F word is Fuck! You can use it when you're angry or just for pleasure! Take for instance: 'Ah Fudge, I failed the test!'"

"I see... is this sentence correct: 'Fuck, I got fudge on my skirt!'"

The eyes of people around her widened, as Yuki banged his head against his hand, Shigure laughed with pleasure and Uo and Kyo looking ready to pound Shigure to the ground.

"Why yes, it is my flower! You are learning very quickly! How about another sentence?"  
"Tohru, you will not give another sentence!" Uo ordered her, as Kyo gave Shigure a punch on the nose.

"Shigure-san are you okay?" Tohru cried as he fell towards the floor.

"I'm alright, just make a story and we'll call it a day..." Shigure sighed, his nose throbbing with pain.

This time, Tohru started the story off and passed it around. Once it was all done, she read it aloud:

"Manabe calls a company and orders their 5-day, 10 lb. weight loss program after eating tons of fudge.

The next day, there's a knock on the door and there stands before him a voluptuous, athletic, 19 year old babe dressed in nothing but a pair of Nike running shoes and a sign around her neck.

She introduces herself as a representative of the weight loss company.

The sign reads, "If you can catch me, you can have me."

Without a second thought, he takes off after her.

A few miles later huffing and puffing, he finally gives up.

The same girl shows up for the next four days and the same thing happens.

On the fifth day, he weighs himself and is delighted to find he has lost 10 lbs. as promised.

He calls the company and orders their 5-day/20 pound program.

The next day there's a knock at the door and there stands the most stunning and beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life.

She is wearing nothing but Reebok running shoes and a sign around her neck that reads, "If you catch me you can have me."

Well, he's out the door after her like a shot.

This girl is in excellent shape and he does his best, but no such luck.

So for the next four days, the same routine happens with him gradually getting in better and better shape.

Much to his delight on the fifth day when he weighs himself, he discovers that he has lost another 20 lbs. as promised.

He decides to go for broke and calls the company to order the 7-day/50 pound program.

"Are you sure?" asks the representative on the phone. "This is our most rigorous program."

"Absolutely," he replies, "I haven't felt this good in years."

The next day there's a knock at the door; and when he opens it he finds a huge muscular guy standing there wearing nothing but pink running shoes and a sign around his neck that reads, "If I catch you, you are mine!!"

He lost 63 pounds that week.

"I gotta buy more fudge!" The man cried, running to the store to buy more."

By the time she finished reading, everyone was cracking up, that is except for Manabe who told everyone to be quiet.

* * *

**How was that? Was it worth the wait? Please review and vote for the next word:**

**Chapter 7 Letter G:**

**-Geek: **carnival performer who does disgusting acts

-**Gay: **A homosexual person, or someone full of happiness.


	8. Chapter 7:: Geek

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: SMOke13, Ratava100d, B.D. Gerretson, UltimateShipper2008, buyokitty, AliaraGen, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, German Mickey, Kyki- The Late Night Writer and Hiro Sohma.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**Author's note: I have posted my new FanFiction - "Love, Summer, Goodbye?"**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Geek**

"Geek, geek, geek, GEEK!" Manabe screamed while jumping up and down and pointing at the screen. That's right today's word was geek, and thanks to Shigure's definition of geek, Manabe was now calling every carnival performer on television: geek. His definition of geek was: a carnival performer who does disgusting acts.

"Will you just SHUT UP?" Kyo, who was next to him, yelled. "Who cares about geeks?"

"Why, geeks are the BEST! They do all these sick tricks!" Manabe yelled to no one in particular. "Look at that geek!"

On the screen was a clown who was seducing a person from the audience.

"You have a sick mind!" Nao screamed. "What the hell is special with them?"

"Kimi likes geeks, Kimi thinks they are nice!" She fanned herself with her right arm like it was hot in the room.

"What the hell?" Nao and Kyo screamed. It was a miracle seeing how much they have in common.

"Its just a word and you guys are making a big deal out of it..." Haru commented, rubbing an irritated Yuki's back.

As usual Tohru, Hana, Uo, Machi and Momiji were being entertained. "Tohru, would you like a lollipop?" Momiji asked, handing her a lollipop from his pocket. Tohru thanked him and began to suck on it, watching all the drama in front of her.

Meanwhile, Hatori just came into the room. "What in the world is going on?" He sighed and looked at all the teens in the room.

"Shigure just told us that geek is a carnival performer who does disgusting acts." Yuki explained.

"Once an idiot, always an idiot." Hatori sighed before continuing. "What else did that idiot say?"

And so Yuki began the story that Shigure told them.

"Once upon on a time, there was a clown. He worked in a market and he wore very colourful clothes, with patches and a little bell on a hat on his head. Every day he would stand in the market and juggle, and juggle and juggle. Sometimes he'd play magic tricks and sometimes he would tell jokes and funny stories... and sometimes, he would seduce them.

"One time, he went to the market and this little girl passed by him. The girl was not older than ten and he started to freak in front of her. The girl got scared and ran the other direction, screaming all the way home.

"The day after that, an old man passed by and the clown started to dance in front of him. Dancing like he was in a club, and was in one of the cages. Confused, the old man continued to slowly walk towards the park and told everyone what just happened.

"He continued this process for every person that past him for the rest of his life, and he's still there in the market place, juggling and seducing people."

As soon as that was done, Hatori marched into Shigure's room and slapped him on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" He cried.

"That was for being an idiot."

* * *

**Okay, so time to choose the word for Chapter Eight: Letter H -**

**Hiccup - A quick, involuntary inhalation that follows a spasm of the diaphragm and is suddenly checked by closure of the glottis, producing a short, relatively sharp sound.**

**  
Hungry - Having a desire, craving, or need for food; feeling hunger**

**Thanks, and please review AND vote!**


	9. Chapter 8:: Hungry

**Thanks to all those who reviewed for the last chapter: SMOKe13, Ratava100d, B.D. Gerretson, animeprincess32, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Hiro Sohma, LibraryLady08, buyokitty, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, AliaraGen and UltimateShipper2008**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Hungry**

The silence of the room was replaced with a growl that emitted from within Manabe's stomach. "I'm hungry!" He whined. "Anybody has food?" Manabe looked at everyone in the room and found that none of them had any food on them.

"I can cook some food for you Manabe-kun!" Tohru volunteered, jumping from the floor and pumping a fist into the air.

"Honda-san you will not do anything of that kind, Manabe must learn how to cook himself." Yuki said, grabbing the arm of the petite teen and motioning for her to take a seat.

"Like you can even cook Yun-Yun!" Manabe made a sour face at him and stuck out his tongue.

"Again, I do not see why in the world I am here." Nao sighed as he rubbed his forehead. It was a bother being in a room filled with idiots.

"Kimi knows why you come! You come to see Kimi! Is Kimi right?" She began to pull on the sleeve of Nao's uniform and demanded an answer.

"I mean, I could be at home sleeping right now rather than being attacked by a drama queen!" Nao pushed Kimi away from him and shifted the opposite direction from her.

"You're calling Kimi a drama queen? Kimi is flattered!" She jumped from where she was sitting on the floor and flew into Nao's arm, which was pushing away with all his might. "That wasn't a compliment you idiot!"

"Where is Shigure today anyway?" Uo sighed impatiently. "You know what; we're going to do our own lesson today. Now who has a word?" She stood up and tried to avoid eye-contact with Manabe who was raising his hand up. But, that didn't work since he moved to every direction that Uo's head went. "Fine, what do you have?"

"HUNGRY, because I am hungry!" He whimpered as his stomach gave off another growl.

"Fine, today's word is hungry. I don't really care about today so you can make today's story."

And so, Manabe got to work and once he was done - he was much hungrier that before. In the end, he got:

"Yun-Yun decided to cook me dinner last night.

He's not a bad cook… but he's a better eater...

His range of culinary offering usually run to wraps, nachos, spag bog... that sort of thing, but he does love to watch me cook..

Last night, he cooked my Chicken Stew.

I opened the front door of The House Of Purple Lerve to be greeted by a decidedly fishy smell, and Furry bouncing around, waving a ladle gaily and talking about Chicken… while the strong smell of FISH permeated my nostrils..

Furry had browned cashews and garlic and onion and chicken, added zucc's and spinach and mushrooms and sun dried toms, and some chicken stock and crème.

And then he turned to me and said proudly

"And I know you like to add anchovies because they make your sauce richer, so I did that too!!"

Umm… No... he had found FOUR salted and breaded SARDINES and added the lot to the stew.

He's so proud of it, but it is seriously inedible... is there ANY way I can save it, tone down the fish, so I can eat it and beam proudly at him??

I skived out last night, by only having a mouthful or two and then claiming tiredness due to work, but he cheerfully informs me that "you tell me things get better when you let the flavors marry overnight, so we'll have it tomorrow and it'll be even NICER!!"

I'll be home an hour or so before him tonight.

Please PLEASE tell me there's something I can do!!"

Man, I am going to LOVE this place!!"  
Manabe finished up. "And that... was my dream last night with Yun-Yun."

"Must I be involved in your silly little antics?" Yuki questioned.

"Why Yun-Yun, you are my sunshine when it is dark." He answered, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, don't EVER do that again!" Yuki said, giving him a glare.

"Yuki, are you cheating on me?" Haru asked in a joking way.

"What in the world? You're cheating on my Yun-Yun?" Manabe removed his arm from shoulder and placed it around Kyo. "Fine, I bet Kyo is a better cooker!"

"Get your arm the hell off of me!"

But of course, Shigure chose this time to enter the room and saw Manabe's arm on Kyo's shoulder, Haru close up on Yuki's face and in the middle of it all the entertained: Hana, Uo, Tohru, Nao and Machi.

"How long was I in the bathroom?" Shigure asked.

* * *

**End Chapter Eight.**

**Intense - Susceptible to strong emotion; emotional**

**Ice Cream - A frozen food containing cream or milk and butterfat, sugar, flavoring, and sometimes eggs.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THE NEXT WORD!**


	10. Chapter 9:: Ice Cream

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: Ratava100d, animeprincess32, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, Aoi Faith, UltimateShipper2008, German Mickey, AliaraGen and -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-.**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Ice Cream**

"I scream for ice cream!" Manabe sang as Shigure announced the next word to be ice cream. "I'm gonna make the story, I'm gonna make the story!"

"You always do!" Kyo complained.

"I'll make the story!" Momiji hopped towards Manabe and snatched the piece of paper and pen away from him.

"But I wanted to make the story!" Manabe whined, but in the end - he lost.

"I'm done making the story everyone!" Momiji announced. "Here it is!" And he began to read it aloud.

"It was a hot summer day. The sun was shining brightly. The air was full of midges and they were buzzing around Ayame's ears, annoying him. He kept swatting them away with his long tail. The beach was noisy today. The sand was dotted with colorful towels, buckets and shovels and half built sandcastles.

"The waves were gently rushing onto the sand, pulling bits of shell, seaweed and tiny crabs as sucked back into the sea. Norton was kept busy, walking back and forth along the beach. He loved to feel the waves lapping at his hooves.

"Yuki had just tied him back up to his pole when he heard a ringing noise. He turned his head to see what it was. Just then a wee girl shouted, "It's the ice cream man!" Ayame watched as half the children on the beach dashed towards him. He was riding on a large tricycle with a box on front, filled with ice creams. He was ringing his bell to let all the children know he was there. The wee girl came back carrying a chocolate-covered vanilla ice cream on a stick. It was so hot that it was already dripping down her hands. She licked it off and then bit into the ice cream. The chocolate broke into big chunks as she gobbled it down. Ayame wished that he could have a bite. It looked delicious and refreshing.

"Yuki whispered, "Would you like one of those, Ayame?" Ayame let out a soft bray. "I'll be back shortly." Yuki headed for the ice cream man. He came back with two ice creams. One was the strawberry-covered one and the other was an ice lolly. Yuki held the strawberry ice cream for Ayame to eat. His sharp teeth bit into it. A piece of chocolate fell into the sand. It was gone in two bites. The ice lolly was banana flavored and was cold and icy and very sticky. Yuki stuck to his nose and lips. Ayame kept licking the lolly until there was nothing but sticks. "Did you like that, Ayame?" Yuki asked. Ayame brayed loudly. All the children on the beach heard him and came running to get a ride.

"Every day the ice cream man rode his tricycle along the beach, ringing his bell, and every day Yuki bought Ayame an ice-lolly. Sometimes the children came for rides on his back holding ice-lollies in their hands. They'd make a sticky mess all over him but he didn't mind. Norton loved hot summer days at the beach!

"The end! So what did you guys think? I was trying to make some brotherly love!"

"Yun-Yun has a dog as a brother?" Manabe questioned.

"What the...?" Yuki asked.

"Fear not Yuki for I have arrived!" Ayame said dramatically as he entered the room and for some reason he was in a brown dog costume.

"There are a lot of mysteries in this world of ours." Manabe said, gaping at Ayame like he was a real dog.

"There's also a lot of idiots in this world..." Machi whispered to herself. Yuki chuckled as he was sitting next to her and was able to hear what she said.

* * *

**End Chapter Nine **

**Chapter Ten: Letter J**

**Joke: something said or done to provoke laughter or cause amusement, as a witticism, a short and amusing anecdote, or a prankish act**

**Jinx: a person, thing, or influence supposed to bring bad luck**

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	11. Chapter 10:: Jinx

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, SMOKe13, B.D. Gerretson, buyokitty, animeprincess32, Ratava100d, Aoi Faith, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, German Mickey and AliaraGen**

**Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten - Jinx**

"Hanajima is a jinx." Manabe stated. Today's word was jink and it was a person, thing or influence that's supposed to bring bad luck. "I mean look at her," He motioned to Hanajima. "She's wearing all black!"

"Do you... have a problem with me wearing black?" She asked him, uncaring about what he just said to her."Do you... want me to send waves down your body?" She gave Manabe a look in the eyes, sparks coming out of her eyes.

"F-Freaky!" Manabe screeched, scooting over towards the back of the room. "I think you should tell the story today!"

"Yes... I guess I will do the story... since... you think I am a jinx..." Hanajima began. "So... onto the story...

"Machi came round to chaos..."

"Hmph, why me?" Machi muttered.

"Distorted panicked voices, becoming clearer. She noticed it was hot, extremely hot, close to stifling. Her dizziness, still playing at her senses and the back of her head hurt like hell. She winced as she ran her fingers over the pain and felt a lump. Her hearing was coming back and then she started to remember where she was.

"In the back of her van.

"Her eyes darted around; everything seemed normal, or as normal as a van could be. Except that it carried bags of various weapons. Shotguns, handguns, knives and the odd sword. A ready made arsenal, set for the day on her list of deliveries, of which of course were kept in her head. Then she tried to think. Had she just delivered to Hokkaido, Japan? Or was that the next one? Yes, it was all coming back now. Someone had whacked her round the back of her head just as she was getting into her van at an address in Tokyo.

"She looked around to the front. Two young males were at the front, both wearing hoodies and both argued with each other about where they were to dump the van and preferably how to get rid of the horrific discovery they had just made, one of the bags was unzipped and the butt of a shotgun was sticking out. Good thing none are loaded, Machi thought. She felt the outside of a pocket on her grey overalls and felt the handgun inside it. This one was definitely loaded and these two idiots will soon pay.

"The van was being driven at speed. Machi didn't know where, the lad driving was saying they would head back east and that could try and sell the weapons. The other didn't want to know. He just wanted the van dumped weapons and all. The argument got increasingly louder and more desperate, as the van lurched through the traffic, horns sounding as it cut drivers up.

"Why did these two idiots dump me in the back? Machi thought. Good thing they did she supposed as she carefully and slowly took the gun out of her pocket and fumbled off the safety. She raised the gun up and aimed at the passenger. She guessed perhaps that she shouldn't make too many sudden movements; the pain still ravaged the back of her head. She had to take some chance and this was it.

"These idiots will pay.

"Stop the van, NOW!" she ordered through gritted teeth.

"The End..."

"See what I mean? She thinks of stories where the characters are in pain and have bad luck! You even pulled poor Machi into the story!" Manabe told everyone.

"I don't care Manabe." Machi told him.

"Ahah! Maybe you're a jinx too then? Who knows if you are ALL jinxes?" Manabe pointed an accused finger at Tohru. "You and everyone is a jinx! I'm out of here!" Manabe grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room, screaming all the way out.

"We really shouldn't use 'crazy' words..." Shigure sighed.

"...If you use crazy words, crazy people will be crazier than ever." Yuki continued. "Such as Manabe."

* * *

**There's chapter ten and I'm so happy i have 99 reviews! Vote for letter K, chapter eleven:**

**Knave- A serving boy.**

**Karma- The total effect of a person's actions and conduct during the successive phases of the person's existence, regarded as determining the person's destiny.**

**Thanks & please review (; I should be updating "Love, Summer, Goodbye?" shortly (;  
**


	12. Chapter 11:: Karma

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: B.D. Gerretson, SMOKe13, buyokitty, UltimateShipper2008, AliaraGen, Aoi Faith, Ratava100d, animeprincess32, German Mickey, Kyki- The Late Night Writer and -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-**

**Standard Disclaimer.**

**A/N: Some of the stories I post are chain letters I receive from my friends send to me in my e-mail, so I sometimes use them and edit it out. I'm not sure where it is from but I will set a DISCLAIMER for that. **

**Sorry for such the late update, izzi-chan will try to update all her stories soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Karma**

"Karma is a bad thing." Shigure told the kids. "So you shouldn't laugh at someone, or even make trouble to them because what goes around comes around - in other words, whatever you did to that person might happen to you... Kyo."

"Hey, why are you picking on me? You could pick on the damn rat ya' know!" Kyo bickered.

Ignoring him, Shigure continued on. "So are there any other questions before you begin writing your story?" Silence filled the room before Shigure spoke again. "You may begin then."

"I want to start the story!" Manabe yelled.

"You always start the story off." Yuki complained. "I'll start it this time!"

And before Manabe could react, Yuki snatched the paper and pencil from his hands and begin to write the story. Around the circle it went before it came back to him to read.

"One day Yuki and Kyo went over to Ayame's shop -" Yuki paused mid sentence with his mouth dropped. He knew he didn't put his name in there. "...and tried on some of the clothes that he made."

"Yuki!" Ayame called. "Try this dress!" And presented a pink frilly dress designed with roses and beads. Yuki stared at it, thinking of how much his brother was an idiot.

"Ha you damn rat, you have to wear a dress." Kyo teased.

"And you Kyonkichi," Ayame gracefully danced to him, the white wedding dress he was wearing twirling with him. "You are going to wear this nurse outfit."  
"Who's wearing women's clothes now?" Yuki scoffed, as Kyo just muttered to himself in why the heck he was even there in the first place.

"Now, the changing room is over there." Ayame pointed at the multiple doors lined up next to each other towards the back of the room.  
"Do you think we're really going to wear these damn dresses?" Kyo asked.

"You're doing this for Tohru right? After all, I recall you boys promising her that you'll spend some quality time with me!" Ayame teased as Kyo and Yuki began to feel unsure of what to do. They didn't want to wear a dress, but at the same time they didn't want to disappoint Tohru.  
"Fine..." Yuki muttered and there they left to the changing rooms.

When they came out, Yuki looked much more fem than he was before and Kyo... well, let's just say guys aren't meant to wear dresses... The end.

"Special Note: The Karma was Kyo teasing Yuki about wearing a dress and he ended up wearing one too." Yuki finished off before looking at the faces of the teens before him.

"Okay, now who the hell put my name in the story?" Kyo asked.

"Who else do you think would?" Uo told him.

"So it was you!" Kyo yelled at the blonde next to him.

"That took you long enough to figure out."

"I LOVE THE STORY!" Ayame cried, rushing to his brother to give him a bear hug.

"Get off of me!"

* * *

**Please review and vote (; thank you!**

**Chapter Twelve: Letter L:**

**Love - a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person**

**Laugh - an expression of mirth, derision, etc., by laughing**


	13. Chapter 12:: Love

**Thanks to all the reviwers for chapter eleven: SMOKe13, blueraven1999, loretta537, buyokitty, German Mickey, AliaraGen, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, figureskatingazherd, Late Night Writers, animeprincess32, Aoi Faith and Ratava100d.**

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Part One: Love**

"Love is in the air, can't you just feel and smell it?" Manabe asked them, raising his hands in the air as if he were praising the lord while taking in a good long inhale of the love air. "I mean, we have couples all around us! Take for instance Kyo and Tohru, and Yun-Yun and Machi!" Manabe gestured to the so-called-couples in his mind.

"What the hell?" Kyo asked, hearing his name from the blabber mouth of the room. "Don't make accusations of other people! Tohru and I are NOT going out with each other!"

"Yeah, that's what they ALL say." Manabe drawled. "Of course you guys are! I mean, why else would you two always sit by each other in class every-single-time?"

"Yeah Tohru, how are we supposed to know that you and orangey here aren't going out?" Uo played along, causing the little brunette to get flustered and panicky.

"W-What are you guys talking about? I-I mean yes Kyo-kun and I are really close but that doesn't mean that we're going out!" The rice ball chirped.

"Honda-san don't worry about a thing. I'm sure Manabe here is blabbing his big mouth and if you two are going out then I'll make sure that he takes good care of you." Yuki offered.

"Thank you so much Yuki-kun, but I don't think that Kyo will ever like a person like me! What about you and Machi-chan?" Now it was Yuki's turn to blush.

"L-Like I said, Manabe is just blabbing his big mouth of his! Nothing he says is true!" Yuki replied, trying to scoot the thought of Machi and himself going out.

"No, I bet you guys are ALL going out! So here's the four-one-one on how you know if someone likes you:

1. If you see someone constantly looking or staring at you.

2. If that person keeps on smiling at you but not with other people.

3. If there's a crowd, it's only you that person focuses on.

4. That person suddenly takes interests in being friends with your friends.

5. If they change their behavior on you.

And that's all of them and I have seen ALL of that with you two groups of love birds." Manabe pointed at the accused couples. "Now, here's the evidence:

Yun-Yun and Machi: Machi seems to only smile around Yun-Yun and actually seems alive around him. You two also sit by each other every time and I remember that one time at school when Machi was practically looking ALL OVER SCHOOL for you Yun-Yun! You should have seen her - "

"I did see her." Yuki interrupted, muttering the sentence in defeat of what he was saying.

"- That's a good thing then! Oh, and I remember that one time when overheard Machi and those fan girls of yours talking! You should have SEEN the look on YOUR face! I mean, it was showing the _she's the girl_ look!"

"Okay, we get it!" Yuki sighed, seeing that Machi looked ready to strangle Manabe.

"So, back to Tohru and Kyo! You two just seem like the type that would go out with each other!" Manabe told them. "And that's how I got the couplings!"

"Your evidence is nonsense!" Kyo said to him.

"Your evidence is rubbish..." Yuki sighed, rubbing his brain.

"It's a disgrace knowing you..." Machi whispered.

"Uhm... I don't know what to say..." Tohru said, breaking the "lets-hurt-Manabe lines."

"So you're implying that it is TRUE and that you do LOVE Kyo!" Manabe pointed an accused finger at Tohru, causing her once more to get flustered.

"N-No! I mean I do love you Kyo-kun, in a brotherly way!" Tohru told the outraged orange haired teen.

"I get it, so you don't have to go kon-kay explaining yourself..." Kyo told her.

"I still think you guys are going out..." Manabe whispered, as the class came to an end since Shigure seemed to be absent.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Next up letter M, Chapter Thirteen:**

**Massacre - the unnecessary, indiscriminate killing of a large number of human beings or animals, as in barbarous warfare or persecution or for revenge or plunder. **

**Molest - to assault sexually. **

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE AND REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13:: Molest

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: Tis Is Me, Kaiya-of-the-Shadows, animeprincess32, loretta537, AliaraGen, cocoamint, Aoi Faith, Tis Is Me, German Mickey, Ratava100d, Kyki- The Late Night Writer, SMOKe13, blueraven1999 and B.D. Gerretson.**

**Standard Disclaimer applies. Changed rating to M. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Molest**

"Molest is to sexually assault someone." Shigure told the class. "Today's word it Molest."

"Shouldn't you be saying that first and then the definition?" Yuki asked, dumbfounded by the idiocy of his cousin.

"I just wanted to say the word sexually." Shigure said, emphasizing the word sexually and doing a seductive move which was very uncomfortable for the girls in the room.

"You retarded dog there's innocent ears in the room!" Kyo scolded, covering Tohru's virgin ears with his hands.

"Come on Kyonkichi, have some FUN." Shigure said, doing his seductive move again.

"That is WRONG man!" Haru grunted.

"Let me go on with the story! I want to do it this time!" Shigure said, getting himself ready and his imaginations wild.

Yuki sighed, not wanting to know or see what he was going to do with perverted thoughts lingering in his mind.

"I had a dream..." Shigure started and plunging into his imagination. "...One night I was in bed and suddenly I felt my bed shift a bit. Someone climbed onto the bed with me."

"That sounds sick..." Uo whispered to herself.

"So I turn to my side and see the silky silver white hair of the person I was just thinking about." He continued.

"Nii-san..." Yuki muttered.

"And I say: Aya! It's you, let us MAKE LOVE TONIGHT!" He said with force, pumping his fist in the air. "He then responded "YES, LET US MAKE LOVE!" And so it began. I moved closer to him and we both removed our clothes, making out with each other the whole night... The End."

"THAT WAS TOTALLY SICK!" Kyo yelled, stomping out of the room. Tohru was apparently paralyzed along with Machi and Hana. Uo just stared at him, Yuki slapped his head repeatedly and Manabe... applauded.

"ENCORE!" He screamed.

Everyone else in the room groaned, packed their stuff and left. Leaving Manabe to listen to more of Shigure's stories.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Letter N:**

**Nude: Naked. No clothes on.**

**Nostalgia - A wistful desire to return in thought or in fact to a former time in one's life, to one's home or homeland, or to one's family and friends; a sentimental yearning for the happiness of a former place or time.**

**THANKS AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 14:: Nude

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter: My-call101, B.D. Gerretson, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, buyokitty, loretta537, softballchica12, Ratava100d, German Mickey, AliaraGen, Kaiya-of-the-Shadows and SMOKe13**

**Standard Disclaimer.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Nude**

"Today's word is Nude." Shigure announced. "Which is another word for naked."

The class groaned, not wanting to hear more of Shigure's perverted stories.

"Now, don't worry... I'm making someone else tell the story now." Shigure said with annoyance.

"Yeah, last class' story didn't have to do ANYTHING with molest..." Kyo said, lying on the floor and taking up most of the space of the living room.

"Can't you sit up? There are other people that wants to sit ya know." Uo said, disgusted by his dirty manners.

"Maybe your just so big that you need more space than anyone else." Kyo shot back. The battle wouldn't have continued but Uo's voice was drowned by the voice of a silver haired man - Ayame.

"Yes, I have arrived and I will tell you the story!" Ayame said dramatically and without warning he began the story.

"Once upon a time... I was in the bathroom and I had just finished a bath when the door suddenly flew open and there Shigure stood before me and made a mad dash to the toilet. Stunned and at the same time happy that he was there I went over to him and gave him a big bear hug.

"Aya, not right now..." He said. "I'm afraid there are kids down below us... and you have no clothes on. Now, you don't want my precious little flower to see any bad acts, do you?"

"Why, I was just thinking of myself Gure... yes... we shall do this some other time." I said. Stepping away from him and walking out of the bathroom with my gorgeous towel wrapped around me. The end."

"Okay... NIETHER OF YOU TELL THE STORY NEXT TIME!" Kyo yelled, again stomping out of the room. Yuki was just disappointed at the immaturity of this brother and the rest of the room was stunned, all but of course - Manabe.

"Commander was that beautiful!"

"Is something wrong with you?" Machi asked, also disappointed in his brother's immaturity.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Letter O**

**Outraged: anything that strongly offends, insults, or affronts the feelings.**

**Operation: an act or instance, process, or manner of functioning or operating.**

**DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND VOTE! THANKS!**


	16. Chapter 15:: Outraged

**Thanks to those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: blueraven1999, cocoamint, softballchica12, B.D. Gerretson, SMOKe13, animeprincess32, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, Ratava100d, Aoi Faith, buyokitty, UltimateShipper2008, German Mickey, Kaiya-of-the-Shadows and AliaraGen.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Outraged**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kyo screamed, looking at the drawing that Ayame and Shigure had drawn on the whiteboard. On the board was an image of a certain orange haired tabby doing a cheer using pom poms while wearing a skirt - so basically, you had Kyo's furry feline zodiac dressed up as a cheerleader doing a routine. "How would you like me to draw a snake that's being run over or a dog that's not playing dead huh?"

"Kyonkichi, how rude of you to disrespect the art we have worked so hard on!" Ayame said gracefully, clutching his heart for dramatic effect while wincing it pretend pain.

"Yes, and I think you got it the other way around. Shouldn't it be the snake that's dead and the dog being run over?" Shigure asked referring to American television shows he's heard of somehow.

"WHO CARES? You guys both end up dead in the end anyways." Kyo pointed out, deciding that he won the battle after saying that and going back to his spot on the floor in a rebellious mood.

"Now class, today's word is outraged and Kyo just gave a perfect example of that word and I want you guys this time to each make your own story expressing the feeling of being outraged."

"That should be easy; I'll just make one about the stupid cat." Yuki remarked.

"Do you wanna take this outside rat boy?" Kyo shot at him while glaring from across the room.

"Express your anger in your story Kyonkichi... you can make it any way you want it to be." Ayame said while speaking in a British language to sound smarter. Yuki shamefully bowed his head for the bad impersonation his brother did and started to write his story.

Once everyone was done, they all posted what they wrote on the board for everyone to read and write comments on as well, sadly there was about only a few comments.

**Nao's story:**

_You know what outrages me the most in the whole entire world? Coming to a class that you didn't even want to attend In the first place and going to that class because an IRRITATING LITTLE GIRL dragged you there! I mean, you already see enough of this person at school and having to see them after school… THAT IS JUST PLAIN DOWN IRRITATING! Outraged – that's who and what I am._

ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KIMI? - KIMI

**Yuki's story:**

_If there wasn't such a thing as going to jail if you kill someone, there would be three people on my death note if I had one. One: my obnoxious brother Ayame. At times I guess he is okay but at other times… It's: "YUKI! LET US EMBRACE TO SHOW THAT WE CARE ABOUT EACHOTHER!" or making up decisions for me without even asking. Like one time he decided to just come out of nowhere and be my guardian for my parent-teacher conference. So that's victim number one. Victims number two and three live with me and there are simple reasons why I should kill them. Victim two: The pervert, Shigure and victim three: the stupid cat, Kyo._

BROTHER, HOW COULD YOU? – AYAME

YUKI! HOW COULD YOU SAY THIS? – SHIGURE

**Machi's story:**

_What outrages me? Anything that is new… I just want to break them in half and ruin it and crush it until it's a piece of nothing… or until I am satisfied._

STOP MESSING THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM – NAO

**Tohru's story:**

_I'm not really sure what outrages me… actually there is something that outrages me – but I can't post it here… (: _

THAT'S NICE TO KNOW YOU CARE HONDA-SAN - YUKI

**Hana's story:**

_What outrages me is when people call me a freak or witch… but I'm use to it already I guess._

**Uo's story:**

_What outrages me is when people do something to hurt my friends. That really pisses me off and anyone who does that will get a visit from me and my steel bar._

YOU ARE A CRAZY LADY WALKING - KYO

**Kimi's story:**

_Kimi doesn't like it when boys say they don't like Kimi. How could someone NOT like Kimi? Kimi is KIMI!_

**Kyo's story:**

_What really pisses me off is anything that irritates me like: the damn rat, the damn rat's fan club, girls that just plain out irritate and just about anything else. Especially SHIGURE AND AYAME, they piss me off._

DOES EVERYONE HATE US? – AYAME AND SHIGURE

**Manabe's story:**

_So there was a time when I was irritated. It all started with walking into the kitchen. I chose a bad day to wear white as – oops! I didn't see the caution sign and BAM! My white, new shirt made contact with Fruit Punch – creating a huge red mark around my stomach. MAN that pisses me off. No one messes with me and my clothes!_

IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?! – SIGNED EVERYONE, BUT TOHRU, MACHI AND HANA.

* * *

**Words for Chapter Sixteen: Letter P**

**Pregnant - **Having a child or other offspring developing in the body; with child or young, as a woman or female mammal

**Pervert - **A person who practices sexual perversion

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 16:: Pervert

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed for the last chapter: Kyki- The Late Night Writer, -Azn-Grl-Furuba-Fan-, AliaraGen, blueraven1999, Aoi Faith, NigaleCross, German Mickey, Ratava100d, sxyinubab, SMOKe13, Muffyn-Chan, loretta537 and Kaiya-of-the-Shadows.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Pervert**

PERVERT the board read in big, yellow letters and scribbled under that in white chalk from a rascal among the students: "what Shigure and Ayame is." Today's word was pervert and no one like that word at all.

"Now, today I want you guys to make a perverted story." Shigure said in what sounded so wrong in many ways. He gestured to the board and froze when he saw what was scribbled under what he had wrote earlier. "Do you guys hate me that much?" He cried jokingly, sadly Ayame wasn't here today to comfort him.

"Obviously..." Kyo muttered, him being the on writing the scribbles underneath.

"Well... class is almost coming to an end, sadly." Shigure sighed and thought of what word he would use next time. "Well then I'll share you a story using the word pervert then you guys do your own."

"Pervert... there once was a kid that had such a sick mind that everything he thought of he took in a sick way. One day the teacher was talking about showing appreciation and treating things with care. Right then he already took things the wrong way. The teacher then motioned to a broken fan at the corner of the room as a model of not showing care for things.

"Now class, please do not rape the fans. Don't touch them, don't kick them - cause they have feelings too." The teacher said, causing the boy to laugh out loud.

"Is there something funny?" The teacher asked the boy.

"N-No..." He would mutter.

"Really, cause take a guy that laughs at the word rape and keeps looking back at that fan over there and going on the computer is one of your hobbies and you get sick thoughts." Shigure finished off, hoping to get a thunder of applause, but as usual Manabe was the only one to get hyped up as the others just dazed off.

"Is that boy you?" Kyo asked. "Cause it seems like it."

"Ah Kyonkichi, how rude of you to think that!" Shigure shaked his head in shame before a addressing the class to make a story and once they were all done, read it to the class.

"There once was a boy who would always slack off for work at school. He would always stare at the board, say "Got it!" even though he didn't then dazed off to la-la land. One day, the teacher decided to lecture the class in using their planners.

"Class... you have planners for a reason. You use them to write down your homework so you don't forget them. Now, staring at the board won't help. What if you have health class next and you are learning about the reproductive system? You learn about the boy's dakine and have to stare at it for the whole period and what do you think you'll remember? Your English homework or the boy's dakine?

"The End.

"Wow, I could really relate to that!" Shigure said, and no one was shocked at that news.

* * *

**Okay, don't forget to review and vote for the next chapter: Letter Q**

**Quintuplets- One of five offspring born in a single birth.**

**Quake- a trembling or tremulous agitation**

**Thanks!**


End file.
